Five Nights with Captain Toad
is a spinoff of Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker that takes elements from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, acting as a mix between the two gameplay styles. Developed by Pyro Enterprises, it was created for the Dumb Dogshit Contest 2016 and based off of an uncreated game that the director had concieved already but never utilized. Story The game takes place shortly after the ending of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, where Professor E. Gadd has bulldozed the Treacherous Mansion. Asking Luigi what he'd want to do with the land, the green Mario brother decides to open a pizzeria to help make some extra cash. Luigi begins running the day shift, and eager to let his fear of ghosts rest for a bit, he asks his friend Captain Toad to cover the night shift. Captain Toad eagerly accepts the task; however, the Boos and ghosts who once lived in the mansion seem enraged, and have begun possessing the animatronics for some ulterior motive... After Night 2, Luigi informs Captain Toad that he believes that something strange is going on at night, and tells him to be more careful. As he is unable to respond directly to Luigi's note, the Captain cannot reply that things have already been going crazy. Determined that things will get better, he stays in his post. After Night 4, Luigi leaves another note for the Captain, with the green plumber absolutely certain that something is amiss. Before he can instruct the Captain what to do, the note abruptly ends. Frightened, the Captain carries on, with the animatronics seemingly more active. Once Night 5 is finally complete, Luigi and E. Gadd burst in, wielding Poltergust 3001s. They vacuum out the ghosts and Boos, purifying and exorcising the building. As E. Gadd carts off the captured ghosts, Luigi thanks Captain Toad for a job well done in protecting the building. The Captain salutes and jumps in the air, proud of his success. Gameplay Gameplay in takes place in small arena-like stages, similar to the original Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. However, this time stages consist of multiple arenas, which the player navigates between by walking between doors on the rims of the arena. The goal of the game has also changed; instead of simply navigating the stage and collecting a Green Star, it becomes a survival challenge to last until the timer reaches 0 (or 6 AM, depending on the player's settings). The shape of the rooms and the way they are connected changes between nights, meaning every night is different from the last. Every night will usually only have 2 or 3 of the 7 existing animatronics active, but the game will become more difficult as the nights progress. The Puppet will always be active, and acts similar to the FNAF incarnation of the creature in that he resides in a music box that must be wound to keep him docile. In this game, however, Captain Toad must make his way to the music box to wind it by hand. Captain Toad can defend himself from the animatronics through multiple measures. He can seal doors to prevent animatronics from entering the room, but he is also unable to leave the room until it is unsealed. He can also turn on a room's lights, which will prevent animatronics in the room from activating or pursuing him. However, both these defensive measures drain the limited battery meter. When the battery meter hits 0, they become unusable, and the animatronics become far more aggressive. Characters Animatronics Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Fan Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Exotoro's Dumb Dogshit Contest 2016 Category:Captain Toad (series)